1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns single use towelettes for cosmetically controlling facial fine lines and wrinkles.
2. The Related Art
Forever young. Adults as they age seek to preserve the indicia of youth. Through the ages cosmetics have proved valuable for retarding the signs of the aging process. Facial foundations, creams and lotions have all helped in the coverup. Yet few really effective actives are available in the cosmetic chemist's arsenal. One of the few effective actives are a class of materials known as alpha-hydroxycarboxylic acids.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,091,171 (Yu et al.) was one of the first documents describing the use of alpha-hydroxycarboxylic acids as being effective against the appearance of fine lines and wrinkles. Subsequent thereto a vast literature and many commercial products were generated based on the efficacy of these materials. Most often the formulations were of the cream or lotion type. One problem with these formulations is that they do not always evenly distribute over the applied surfaces. Secondly, any time an active treated surface is followed by a cleansing, the active washes away. Methods to maintain alpha-hydroxycarboxylic acids on a skin surface are needed which are not as susceptible to subsequent cleansing actions. Irritation has also been of great concern because the formulations are generally of low pH.
WO 96/11572 (Moberg) has utilized a variety of acids including the alpha-hydroxy substance known as lactic acid in an aqueous hexylene glycol formula impregnated onto textiles or refreshing napkins. These were employed to overcome the problem of microbial growth on skin and served as a disinfection treatment.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a product and method for both cleansing skin and reducing the signs of aging including controlling formation of fine lines and wrinkles.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a product and method in which actives that control fine lines and wrinkles maintain their presence on the skin even after a cleansing treatment.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a product and method for controlling the signs of aging, especially those of fine lines and wrinkles while minimizing irritation often associated with such actives.
These and other objects of the present invention will become more apparent from the following summary and detailed discussion which follow.